Talk:Rin
Infobox Can someone help me out here? I need to know what the infobox we are using. the grey one? (which i personally like) --KiumaruHamachi 17:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi UPDATED UPDATED as of 00:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Serena Name meaning "Rin" It is written in Hiragana, I think. It can have many meanings, so I've removed it for now. I'll check the InuYasha books for a correct meaning. Thanks, 良牙 (talk) 04:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Rin's name simply written as りん (in hiragana), her name meaning could be more than one, same thing happens on Urusei Yatsura characters. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 06:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Editing I am currently working on bringing this article to FA standards, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them here. Please don't edit the page in the mean time. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 03:54, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Adding Sara Asano --Rowan Salazar do you think you can add Sara Asano on here or you can't because Rin doesn't know her long enough just went to ask is all.Tyraj 04:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Do Sara and Rin ever actually talk or anything? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 16:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :You haven't watch episode 133 ? just the first part Rin says that Sara sure is pretty and Jaken said faces powder do miracles.Tyraj 19:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I have watched it before, but I didn't feel like going back and rewatching. I don't think that's enough of an interaction to include on the page. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 20:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Done If you don't mind me asking but when will you be done because I went to see the great work you are doing.Tyraj (talk) 23:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Friend Why was the part edit out that said Rin is somewhat closest to a friend to Sesshomaru and Jaken too?--Tyraja (talk) 08:59, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Tyraja, do you happen to be Tyraj? Now the answer to your query: it's pretty much clear from the article that she is close to Sesshōmaru and Jaken. I don't think there's any need to note that they're "friends". Ryoga (talk) 11:15, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Appearances of Rin in the Anime I tried to edit but looks like I have no permission to do so. Rin appears in episode 44 of the anime, can someone please edit? Also, episode 51 too- a short little line. :Sorry about that, I've changed the protection so all users may edit it. --Lenalia Row (talk) 02:46, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Sessrin Fanics i saw sessrin fanics at fanfiction net it was shocked for me by Jinierules (talk) 03:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :??? Ryoga (talk) 10:54, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Rin's family i know Rin had lost her family which never show anime and manga and i kept wonder Sesshōmaru track down murderers of Rin's family by --Jinierules (talk) 03:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :He doesn't like humans. So, why would he track down her parents' murderer? Rin is an exception because she cared for him while he was wounded. Ryoga (talk) 10:54, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Sesshōmaru didn't track down Rin's family's murderers, if that's what you're asking. --Lenalia Row ⁂ talk 16:07, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Image request I don't upload images very often because I don't have the time/resources to get them. I might end up asking for more than just this one, but for now I'm asking that someone upload an image of Suikotsu with his claws to Rin's throat at Mt. Hakurei (Episode 116). Obviously, please license/add rationale properly and everything. Thank you in advance! :) --Lenalia Row ⁂ talk 16:07, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind, I found something. ^^ --Lenalia Row ⁂ talk 19:56, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Media Appearances? I've noticed this page is pretty much the only one I've seen that has the "Media Appearances" section. This seems almost unmanageable and somewhat silly, especially from my point of view as the Manga guy with 560-odd chapters to look for her. Like maybe which movies she's in could be listed or something but of all the articles to have this widget it seems like an odd fit. I know Rowan-chan is really proud of this article but I just think this particular section is unneeded for this article. Thoughts? HalberdBanryu (talk) 20:23, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship Hello, I would like to change the "father-daughter" words in Rin's relationship section with Sesshomaru because for me I don't see their relationship in that way, and without doubt their bond is neither romantic during the canon story of the manga. What I see according to both manga and anime facts, Sesshomaru is most likely to be Rin's protector, while Rin is considered as his ward; he truly cares for Rin and protects her from every harm, while Rin is devoted to him.Their relationship more accurately is classified as a Guardian/ward relationship. Currently Rin is under Kaede's custody and when the time comes she will choose either stay in the village or go with Sesshomaru. Literally means "To guard or to protect." In other words, it means "someone or something to protect". For me, that's the correct word to describe their relationship. Personally, I support MoxeyFem's point: "I think father is a little too strong of a word for how he treats her. After all, there is no fatherly emotion or guidence that he gives her. I think we can agree that at most, Sesshoumaru is her protector. He doesn't feed or play with her; he just keeps her from harm, simple as that." That's how I see it, guys *MsIsamisa (talk) 22:01, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :It's unnecessary to overthink this. If Rin is Sesshōmaru's ward, then Sesshōmaru is Rin's guardian; a guardian being a stand-in for actual parents. At the same time, I've reverted fanon claims in the past that took this a step further to say that Sesshōmaru "adopted" Rin, since there is no canonical basis for this. However, to simply say that their relationship is similar to that between a father and daughter is not so much of a stretch. The issue is not an issue of canon, but of interpretation. You don't think he shows enough outward affection towards her, but Sesshōmaru doesn't really do that towards anybody. :Nevertheless, he attends to her safety with a level of concern that he doesn't really approach any other issue with. Since father archetypes in anime and other cultural media are not usually nurturing, but protective first and foremost, the fact that he is compassionate and protective is, in my mind, sufficient to identify him as a "father figure" to Rin. Your expectation for him to be nurturing is therefore neither fair nor realistic and thus the underlying justification for your argument is invalid. Frankly, though, I really don't see why the matter is so contentious anyway, being that no noncanon claims are being made and you're really just parsing words. There's no need to be such a stickler over a single phrase. 22:56, August 10, 2014 (UTC) There's a person I know, whom both she and I have invested in their relationship so much. 'As it’s already stated, there is no canonical statement to tell us what exactly their relationship is, so I believe it is best to describe it in an ambiguous way, which the Guardian/Ward is. It can be interpreted in many different ways, which is why it’s clearly the better option. Not to mention, Sesshomaru in no way raises Rin. He merely protects her, and let’s KAEDE raise her. While Rin is in his care, he tells he she must gather food herself and the only reason she ever must ask permission to do anything is because of the fact that he doesn’t want her to come into harms way, with her being a Ward. And even when she asks permission, she’s likely to do as she pleases regardless, and Sesshomaru never argues—he allows her to do what she wants, just remains aware of her safety. I think in order to qualify as a legal guardian/father, one would have to be teaching values and just teaching in general. If anyone does any teaching with Rin, it’s Jaken, he is more like family to her than Sesshomaru is (and I’m saying this a little loosely, since I know she considered Sesshomaru a part of her family). I really don’t find that the father/daughter relationship is a just way to describe them. It’s something else, entirely. Not that they can’t be interpreted that way, but for a Wikia? I would use more ambiguous terms. If the canon is ambiguous, then so should the Wiki.'-*MsIsamisa (talk) 20:32, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Saying that their relationship is akin to that between a father and daughter is itself pretty ambiguous; not that I agree with your "if canon is ambiguous, then so should the article" statement, because it isn't that ambiguous. And this notion that "guardian/ward" is somehow radically different than "father/daughter" is ridiculous. They are essentially synonymous, so stop pretending like there's some sort of subtle nuance here, because it's pretty cut and dry. The fact is that this interpretation is a fair compromise between the two camps of people who constantly edit war over the nature of Rin and Sesshōmaru's relationship. It's not an important issue, yet it receives a disproportionate amount of attention from a very narrow section of the fanbase. That's why I wrote it this way to settle the issue once and for all. Ultimately, the interpretation with the most compelling argument and facts to support it is the one we will use; however, your requirements for what a father figure needs to be like is unnecessarily narrow and particular only to you. Therefore, there's no reason to change it. You also haven't really articulated what's wrong with the way it is, other than the fact that you have a different interpretation, so I don't think this discussion can go anywhere. Lastly, please stop inserting weird formatting code into your comments; I don't know if it makes it different for whatever setting you're using, but it isn't doing anything for the standard wikia mode, so I'm not sure why you're using it and frankly it's distracting. Also, please don't include links to external sites if it has nothing to do with the discussion. Thank you. 23:06, August 12, 2014 (UTC) That link, I used it to link my friend who also shares the same opinion, I didn't know it was distracting to you, so my bad. I don't agree on what you're saying, for me those relationships are two different things, but since you don't want to change of because of the way you see it, that's fine. *MsIsamisa (talk) 02:11, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :I have been editing Rin's page on and off. I've only just reached the relationships section, and I intend to flesh out her and Sesshōmaru's relationship. I've removed the "father/daughter" reference FOR NOW, just so I can edit the entire section without that one phrase being criticized while I do it. I'll keep this discussion in mind while fleshing it out, but trust that whatever terminology I use to describe them will be supported by anime/manga evidence and canon facts. Hopefully once it's finished, I'll have provided enough support for everyone to be happy with it. =) --Lenalia Row 朗湾 03:52, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Typically it's considered inappropriate to remove something that's in discussion before consensus is reached. I also don't think there's any need to cave to pressure, under the circumstances. Considering how there's no proper rationale to remove it, this discussion has more or less come to an end and I think it would be pointless to remove it, whether temporary or not, simply to avoid criticism, since that criticism has been addressed. The change I made to that phrase was a compromise in the first place. 06:01, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::My bad, then. I'll put the phrase back in, but I intend to expand the section and it might get moved around. I really think that the phrase needs to be supported in the paragraph, rather than just thrown into the beginning as it is. Some of the reasoning used here should be incorporated into the article, as their relationship is one that is very debated. --Lenalia Row 朗湾 22:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Why is this page mostly written in the past tense? For example: "Rin (りん) was an orphaned human girl..." — "Rin was generally allowed to do whatever..." — "Rin was a very simple and innocent young girl..." The vast majority of this page's sentences that refer to Rin are written in the past tense, although a few, such as "Due to witnessing the savage murder of her entire family by bandits, she firmly believes that humans are scarier than demons", are not. If a proper explanation for this is not given soon, I may take it upon myself to, wherever appropriate, change sentences to the present tense. — 03:29, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :This page is written in past tense to follow our writing policy. 20:44, December 31, 2014 (UTC)